yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexis Rhodes (ARC-V)
| romaji_name = Tenjōin Asuka | ja_trans_name = Asuka Tenjoin | gender = Female | school = * Duel Academy (defected) * You Show Duel School | anime_deck = Cyber Girl | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Alexis Rhodes, known as Asuka Tenjoin in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is an alternate universe version of the Alexis Rhodes that appeared in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. She is a former student of Duel Academy who escaped from the island and co-founded You Show Duel School with Yusho Sakaki. Design Appearance Alexis has fair skin, hazel eyes and long dark blonde hair that extends halfway down her back. Alexis wears a similar outfit to both her Yu-Gi-Oh! GX incarnation's Obelisk Blue uniform and the outfit that her manga counterpart sports after graduation; a sleeveless white jacket that reaches the waist with grey-blue edges and pockets on each side; a sleeveless black tank top; grey-blue finger-less gloves with wide cuffs and rectangles cut out over the backs of the hands in addition to white undersections that cover her wrists; a darker blue pleated and less restrictive skirt with a grey-blue lining; and blue boots that are the same design as those her GX counterpart wore, but lighter in color. During her debut, she conceals herself in a large dark blue cloak. in her youth she wears a sleeveless white shirt with a pink pad over her chest and shoulders, a pink skirt and a white belt similar to Tori Meadows', except with a different color scheme and white boots. These clothes were then passed on to Zuzu Boyle. Personality Alexis is very much GX counterpart; a kind and polite individual; selflessly assisting escapees from Duel Academy and taking them to You Show Duel School. She is dedicated to the causes that she fights for; she was prepared to seal Duelists from the Xyz Dimension into cards and personally assists escaped students on the streets. However she balked at the idea of sealing civilians into cards and abandoned Duel Academy as a result. Alexis believes in Yusho Sakaki's philosophy of bringing smiles with Dueling and in Dueltaining to a degree. After Yusho rescued her, Alexis co-founded You Show Duel School with him and she began to dream of freeing the students of Duel Academy and instructing them in Yusho's ideals. Abilities Alexis is shown to be very acrobatic. She is capable of leaping from a canal high into the air above the bridge at the top, as seen when she intervened to save Zuzu Boyle from Juvenile Officers that tried to capture her. Biography History .]] When Alexis first started at Duel Academy, she was greeted by others students and became an upstanding honor student. She was also known for defeating all the boys who tried to woo her. While attending Duel Academy, Alexis was not part of the first army to be sent to the Xyz Dimension, but intended to go there and participate in the invasion when she received the order to. After the first army returned, she talked with a girl who had doubts about the school's plan to invade other dimensions and turn people into cards, even civilians. The girl announced her intention to defect and begged Alexis to come with her, since she didn't want Alexis to commit those horrible acts. Despite her faith in the Professor, Alexis agreed and they escaped the island on a speedboat. They were caught by the Juvenile Officers and the girl was sealed into a card while trying to protect Alexis. Alexis was rescued by Yusho Sakaki, and the two later formed You Show Duel School. Alexis dreamed of wanting to make everyone smiling with Dueling after learning Yusho's philosophies, and she gained some infamy with Duel Academy for defeating their Duelists. Heartland City being chased.]] A year later, Alexis was riding a gondola through the waterways of the City and noticed Zuzu Boyle being chased by three Juvenile Officers. When Zuzu and the Officers were about to start a Duel, she stepped in and commenced a Battle Royal with the trio. The three Officers all Fusion Summoned "Full Armoredog Bull Fortress" and boosted their ATK to high levels. Alexis questioned this as she activated " " to Ritual Summon " ", purged the field of the Juvenile Officers' Fusion Monsters with its effect, and attacked all three directly after dealing effect damage, winning Alexis the Duel. After the Duel, Alexis introduced herself to Zuzu and brought her to her Duel School. Alexis explained that its students were all runaways from Duel Academy. Zuzu was surprised that "You Show Duel School" shared its name with the Duel School she went to in the Standard Dimension. Alexis led Zuzu to the office of its owner, Yusho Sakaki. Alexis watched Zuzu's reunion with Yusho and looked surprised to learn they knew each other. Headmaster.]] Alexis listened to Yusho's tale of his past and left fresh clothes for Zuzu after the latter took a shower. She reflected on her exit from Duel Academy and explained to Zuzu about her dream to make everyone smile with Dueling. Two students then arrived with another friend and informed Alexis and Zuzu that Duel Academy had found them while they were trying to defend their friend. Alexis and Zuzu arrived at the harbor too late to prevent a Duelist from Duel Academy sealing six students into cards. Zuzu recognized the Duelist as someone who had chased her, and the Duelist introduced himself as Yuri. He advanced on Alexis and Zuzu, asking Zuzu to come back with him to the Professor. Alexis tried to protect Zuzu, but fortunately Yugo arrived, activating Zuzu's bracelet and Yuri disappeared, much to Alexis' surprise. She was both surprised and amused when Zuzu smacked Yugo with a paper fan for trying to hug her, and she learned that Rin, Lulu, and Celina were captives of Duel Academy. Alexis returned to You Show Duel School with Zuzu and Yugo and she told Yusho that it was time to battle Duel Academy. Yusho agreed and he announced his intention to accompany them, though Alexis didn't want Yusho to push himself. However Dennis Macfield showed up with a squad of soldiers to capture Zuzu, and Alexis was surprised when Dennis revealed he was one of Yusho's students. She asked him how he found them and Dennis explained that he had used eyewitness reports to track them down. He challenged Yusho to a Duel, and Alexis was surprised when Yusho merely set a card for his first turn. However the Trap Card, "Miracle Silk Hat" distracted Dennis long enough for Alexis to help Yusho escape underground. Alexis and Yusho boarded a ship to Duel Academy, and Yusho wanted Alexis to disembark so he could face Leo alone. Dennis caught up with them and Alexis challenged him to a Duel. Dennis refused, as he wanted to defeat Yusho, however, Kite, another of Yusho's former students, arrived to Duel Dennis instead. Before the Duel, Alexis asked Yusho if it was okay for Kite to Duel Dennis. After Kite defeated Dennis, she watched everyone applaud both Duelists for their Duel. Dennis revealed the locations of Lulu and Rin in the Eastern and Western Towers of Duel Academy, and Alexis watched in shock as he sealed himself into a card. pressures Alexis to tell him the whereabouts of Rin.]] Alexis arrived at Duel Academy with Yusho and Kite, wondering if they were in a trap when there were no Duel Academy soldiers waiting for them. When Yugo appeared before them, Alexis wondered how did he arrived before they did and learned that Zuzu's bracelet sent him. She told Yugo they were at Duel Academy and they know where Rin is. She told him that Rin is at the Eastern Tower and prepared to go see Leo with Yusho. Along the way they met up with Declan, Riley, and Sora but were confronted by Yuri. She tackled him to the wall while Sora lowered the fences in order for the others to escape. She told Yusho to continue on to the Professor while she held Yuri off. She was surprised Yuri had an "Honor Student Deck"; Yuri asked her if he should use it or his "Predator Plant" Deck. She angrily told him to just use the Deck he's accustomed to, but Yuri chose to use the "Honor Student Deck" instead. On the first turn Alexis used " " to Ritual Summon " " and activated the effect of " " to add "Absolute Ritual" back to her hand and used it again to Ritual Summon a second "Nasateiya" while returning " " to her Deck. She then used the effects of both "Nasateiyas" to gain LP equal to half of their ATK. When Yuri criticized her strategy, Alexis revealed that "Nasateiya" can negate an attack directed to it when their is another "Cyber" monster on the field. She was surprised that Yuri didn't know the Deck and thought he was making mistakes when he destroyed his own cards. She got worried when he was about to bring out his trump card, but became shocked when he Tribute Summoned the card, " ". She tried to use the effect of "Nasateiya" to negate the attack of "Reactor Dragon", but failed, as "Reactor Dragon" was Tribute Summoned by Tributing an "Ancient Gear" monster and "Gadget" monster, letting it attack twice and prevent the activation of Alexis' cards during its attacks. She used the effect of "Nasateiya" in her Graveyard to Special Summon it from there and take control of "Reactor Dragon" by banishing the second "Nasateiya". When Yuri called her evil for stealing his monster, Alexis called him evil as well for robbing important friends from them. She then used the effect of "Nasateiya" to gain LP equal to half of the ATK of "Reactor Dragon" and tried to attack him, but Yuri used "Unfinished Ancient Gear" to Special Summon "Ancient Gear Golem" and protect himself. She attacked "Gear Golem" twice and used "Fusion Destruction" to banish the three " s" in Yuri's Deck to inflict damage for each one. Alexis tried to convince Yuri that they could be friends now that he felt the same pain. She was shocked when Yuri revealed that sealing everyone into cards made him happy because it proved he was the strongest. Alexis was surprised when Yuri revealed that he modified the Honor Student Deck by adding "Super Polymerization" and that he had it in his hand since the beginning. She was also surprised that he could Fusion Summon with monsters from her field and prevented her from using the effect of "Fusion Destruction". Yuri Fusion Summoned "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem" and defeated Alexis with it. Afterwards, Yuri sealed Alexis into a card. Deck As with her Yu-Gi-Oh! GX counterpart, Alexis uses a "Cyber Girl" Deck. Due to her enmity with Duel Academy, she refuses to use Fusion Summon, instead her deck focuses on Ritual Summoning. Likewise, her deck contains several Fusion anti-support, such as " " and "Fusion Destruction". * Etoile Cyber | ritual monsters = * x2 * | spells = * Fusion Destruction * * * }} Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters